Well-being
by vogelimkafig120
Summary: Lillie and Rose begin to wonder on what was taking for Sun to arrive back home. However, Hau stops by with Sun in tow, and from the looks of it, the latter had sustained a few injuries. 17 years after Ultra Sun/Moon. Rose is 5 years old in this fic. Slight USUM spoilers.


**Hi everyone! I was supposed to have this uploaded last night but apparently there were issues involved. Anyway, just to clarify, I will be focusing my attention on the Ultra Sun/Moon universe. As always, enjoy, and Happy Holidays! ^_^**

* * *

Lillie was at home eating dinner with her daughter Rose while they waited for Sun to return.

Earlier in the day, Lillie was at Ula'Ula Island where she had observed the Pokémon that reside in Mount Lanakila due to new areas being discovered. She made sure to analyze enough info for her mother and father's foundation. At the same time, Sun decided to traverse through the Ultra Wormhole in order to explore other worlds and to encounter their Pokémon. Lillie had objected to the idea because of their previous excursion years back, but her husband had assured her that nothing would go wrong, and he had his Pokémon along with Nebby by his side. Reluctantly, Lillie had adhered to his plea, but he demanded that he'd come home in one piece, for hers and Rose's sake.

However, it was already nighttime, and her husband had not made his return home. His food was starting to get cold, and she began to worry.

"Mommy? When is daddy coming back?" Rose asked innocently as she took a bite of her food.

"Your daddy will be here soon, Rose." Lillie answered, but a sense of worry was welling up inside of her.

When she and Sun ventured off into the Ultra Wormhole years ago, they managed to find a world that appeared to have been decimated by an Ultra Beast dubbed 'Guzzlord'. They were attacked by a lone Guzzlord, and they did triumph in the end. But the experience shook the both of them, especially since Sun was injured trying to protect Lillie. She scolded him to no end for putting his safety on the line, so he promised her that he wouldn't endanger his well-being.

Rose began to wonder where her father was. She couldn't remember a time when her father was in serious danger. Rose has seen him injured, but nothing major.

"Y-you don't think d-daddy is-" Rose's lips began to quiver in fear as tears swelled up from her eyes, but Lillie rushed over to her daughter, gently rubbing Rose's shoulder with her hand for comfort.

"It's okay, Rose. Your daddy is just running late, is all." Lillie soothed her daughter, but it sounded like she was lying to herself. "He promised that he'll return along with his Pokémon and Nebby. Just you wait."

Rose started to feel a bit motivated from her mother's words, but she was concerned for her father's safety.

However, the two heard the door open, and they saw Sun and Hau enter inside, though it appeared that the former was unconscious.

"Elio!" Lillie gasped in shock as she immediately rushed over to her husband's side, assisting him to the couch.

"Daddy!" Rose yelled as she hurriedly went to them, climbing onto the couch. Tears started to fall from her eyes because of witnessing the condition of her father.

"Hau, what happened to him?!" Lillie demanded while she analyzed Sun's injuries. He appeared to have a few cuts and bruises, his clothes tattered, but luckily nothing too critical.

"I was just heading home after eating with a few trial goers at the malasada shop until I noticed Sun struggling on his feet by the Trainer's School. He was insisting that he was fine until he started to faint." Hau had explained in detail.

As an Island Kahuna, it was Hau's responsibility to ensure the well-being of the residents of Melemele Island. He was just amazed that Sun had made it back from Poni Island because of the distance, especially in the condition that his friend was in.

While Sun was laying down on the couch, Rose buried her face in his shirt, sobbing in the process.

"What was he doing that caused him to be like this?" Hau asked with worry.

"He went into the Ultra Wormhole." Lillie simply stated as she tended to Sun's wounds despite wanting to comfort her daughter.

"But hasn't he gone through and back in one piece? Why is it that this time it led to him being hurt?" Hau replied, still appalled that Sun ran into trouble in another world.

"I'm not sure," Lillie said, finishing up the cuts in Sun's arm, "but I thank you for bringing him to us."

"My pleasure," Hau responded as he flashed his smile at Lillie and Rose to cheer them up, "we're gonna have to explain to Gladion about this, though."

"I'll take care of that, don't worry." Lillie informed to her friend.

"Ok, I'm gonna head off now. Just let me know if you need anything else." Hau said as he headed his way out.

"Take care, Hau. And thanks again." Lillie replied as she waved him good bye. Rose was still clutching on Sun's shirt to even acknowledge that Hau's presence was gone.

After an hour of carefully patching up Sun's cuts and making sure that there were no other complications, Lillie decided that they should leave him be until the next morning. She was going to give her husband a harsh lecture, that was certain.

Come on, Rose. We have to leave your daddy resting." she recommended to her daughter as she fetched a blanket for Sun.

"B-but, I don't want to leave daddy alone!" Rose countered instantly.

"He will be fine, and you can sleep with me tonight. I won't leave you alone." Lillie had persuaded to Rose, which seemed to have worked because she proceeded to leave her father's side and make way to her mother's. "You can head on to my room. I just have to clean the table quickly."

With a nod, Rose headed towards her parents' bedroom. Lillie then packaged Sun's food and placed it inside the fridge, and then she took the plates and utensils to the kitchen sink. Once she was done, she took one last glance at her husband before heading off to their room.

"I'm glad that you're safe, though. Thank you for watching over him, Nebby." Lillie whispered. Regardless, she was glad that her husband came back home.

 _Morning…_

Sun was tossing and turning until he woke up by letting out an audible gasp. Panting a bit, he took note of his surroundings and realized that he was back in his living room. His wounds have been tended to, but he still felt sore after his excursion with the alternate counterpart of Mewtwo. He and his Pokémon had defeated it, but not without sustaining a few injuries, mainly on Sun's part. He was just glad that they made it out in one piece, but as he could tell, he had to brace for the consequences of his actions because he must have made his family worried sick about him. Suddenly, he heard a door open from upstairs, and then footsteps followed suit.

"Daddy!" Rose exclaimed in joy as she sprinted to her father's side, embracing him in a hug.

"Hey, Rose." Sun greeted his daughter as he hugged her back. Even though he was still hurting, he couldn't deny his daughter of her embrace.

"I'm so happy that you're home." Rose mumbled as she was stifling her cries.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm back home to you guys."

Then, Lillie made her way down the stairs where she saw her daughter and husband sharing a moment. Despite her frustration at her husband for putting his safety on the line, she couldn't help but feel touched at the scene.

"How are you feeling?" Lillie asked as she brought a chair and set it by Sun's side, then she sat down on it afterwards.

"I'm real sore at the moment, but okay, for the most part." Sun answered with a soft smile on his face.

"I see," Lillie muttered as she gently stroked his cheek with her hand, "but what could possibly do this to you, Elio? You said that you'd be careful this time around."

"Bear with me, please. When I was in a different world, I happened to have encountered alternate version of Mewtwo." Sun began to explain to his family as he rubbed Rose's back.

"Mewtwo? Just like the one that Giovanni had a long time ago?" Lillie repeated as she recalled the Rainbow Rocket incident a long time ago.

"Yes, but the one that I met was much more ferocious. We prevailed in the end, but all that we could do was weaken it before leaving." He corrected as he noticed how tense Lillie was.

"How did you manage to make it back in that condition?" she pried for more info, trying her best to hold the tears in her eyes.

"Well, I was hurting really bad, especially since that Mewtwo used Psychic and Psystrike on me, but not enough to do me more harm that I thought it would," he revealed as he placed his hand on Lillie's cheek, "Incineroar and Nebby were by my side so it decreased the chances of me being in serious danger."

Lillie couldn't help but scoff and roll her eyes at his comment because of the nerve of him to trivialize his injuries. She thought that he could've gotten seriously hurt or even worse. Sighing in the end, she decided to share her two cents on the matter. "Look, Elio. I'm thrilled that you and your Pokémon are back home, but," she paused as her throat started to feel pale, "you could've gotten yourself in a far worse situation. I told you that going back was a bad idea."

"I understand," Sun simply stated in guilt as he used one arm to hug Rose, "I took a gamble when I went inside the Ultra Wormhole. To be honest, I was hoping to venture into a world and run into friendly inhabitants. Guess I was wrong."

Lillie felt the tears cascade down her tears as she scooted her seat closer to Sun's side, wrapping arms around his head. "Just please, promise me that it won't happen again. I mean it." she pleaded as she brought his face closer to hers. Not the kind of lecture that she had in mind, but she hoped that Sun got the message.

"I promise, Lillie. The last thing that I want to do is to bring you and Rose discomfort, truly." He answered. In hindsight, he considered of trying out other activities to do that didn't involve going into other dimensions.

"That's all that I ask for." Lillie replied, letting go of Sun as she got up. "I'm going to make breakfast now."

"But I'm usually the one to make breakfast, though. Besides, we always cook meals together." Sun pleaded his wife. He would credit himself for making the best pancakes in all of Alola. It just didn't seem right to be lying on a couch doing nothing.

Lillie nodded her head in disapproval. "It's true, but I can't have you do tasks like that in your condition. I just want you to rest for the whole day. Don't worry, we'll eat by your side."

"Ok then. But I will make up for my actions." Sun agreed to Lillie's terms.

"We'll have time to discuss that. Now then," Lillie then kissed Sun on the lips, "despite what happened, I still care for you." a soft smile formed on her face.

"I can understand your reaction, Lillie. And thank you." he said with a smile on his face.

"I'll help you, mommy." Rose said as she let go of her father's hold, making her way to her mother's side.

"Gladly. I do appreciate your assistance, sweetie." Lillie replied before giving her husband a sign of affection.

With that, the two went over to prepare their morning meal as a family. As Sun was still resting, he was conjuring up ways to help out his family even more. He was an adventurer, and as a former Pokémon League Champion, he was financially secured for the rest of his life. But because of the events that had transpired, he wanted to do things in the local area more often.

Sun then reminded himself to not overthink of how to redeem himself and just focus that he was able to spend time with his family. He just hoped that he would recover quickly so that he can cook up his killer pancakes and malasadas.


End file.
